1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blood pulse wave detecting apparatus and motion intensity measuring apparatus which can perform accurate and reliable detection of the blood pulse rate, blood pulse waves, or motion intensity of a living body even if the living body is in motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of known apparatus for detecting the blood pulse rate or blood pulse waves of a living body. However, most of these apparatus can provide accurate detection only when a living body is at rest. This is because if the living body moves, both blood pulse wave and body movement are detected, and it is impossible to extract the blood pulse wave.
The detection of the blood pulse rate or blood pulse waves of a living body is very important for control of exercise or for health care. Therefore, there is a great need for accurate blood pulse detection of a living body in motion.
In one of conventional blood pulse rate detectors as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-34731, when a pulse showing a deviation from an average value by an amount greater than an allowable limit is detected, the detection is cancelled so that only normal pulses can be detected. With this apparatus, extraordinary pulses which arise when a living body moves slightly for a short time can be effectively cancelled, and thus only normal pulses can be detected.
In the conventional apparatus, however, if the living body makes continuous motions, the pulse will change very often and thus the detection will be cancelled so often that accurate detection of pulses is impossible.
If the motion intensity of a living body in motion, in particular of a human body can be measured, it will be possible to advantageously control the amount of motion. However, conventional techniques cannot measure the intensity of motion.